Brink
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Postepisode 1x07. Voici ce qui pourrait se passer suite à la scène entre Violet et Cooper de l'épisode 106. Trad de Dizzy


Post-épisode 1x07. Voici ce qui pourrait se passer suite à la scène entre Violet et Cooper dans l'épisode 106. Fic originelle de Dizzy.

* * *

Violet enleva son chapeau bien enfoncé sur son crâne et se dépêcha d'avancer vers l'ascenseur et son bureau. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol devant elle et essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle commença à compter ses pas : _un deux trois quatre..._

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit un mouvement, une tâche rouge et entendit un _'désolé Dell'_, et _'oh mon dieu, oh mon...'_

_Cinq six_, on y est presque, _sept..._

"Violet !"

_Huit..._ Elle ralentit à contre-coeur. Bloquée. Dix pas jusqu'à son bureau et il l'avait attrapé. _Oh, merde._

"Violet, retourne toi s'il te plait."

Elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'allait pas le regarder

"Vi, s'il te plait," la pria-t-il doucement. Elle ne bougea pas. La peinture du R de Turner était légèrement effacée. Elle l'étudia.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Alors que Violet pensait qu'elle était sauve, ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ses bras. Cooper l'avait touché comme ça des milliers de fois avant ; cette fois, pour la première fois, la chaleur de ses mains semblaient atteindre directement son estomac, ou son coeur.

Elle respira brusquement.

"Violet, tu n'as pas à me regarder, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du être d'accord avec ta proposition, j'aurais du savoir que je ne serais pas capable de..." Il reprit son souffle. "Mais je me suis dit que ça irait. J'ai eut tort. J'ai juste... je ne pouvais pas. Je suis désolé."

Violet ferma les yeux et expira. Elle souhaitait que Cooper lâche ses bras.

"Violet ?" Ses mains se retirèrent, finalement, pensa-t-elle, mais ensuite Cooper se déplaça, se tenant debout devant elle, face à elle, la regardant...

"J'ai besoin d'un café." Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cooper suivit derrière elle.

Elle s'empara de la cafetière et des filtres, ouvrit et referma le micro-onde sans raison particulière et ne le regarda pas, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle savait toujours quand il était là. Elle appelait sa son _Coopersens_.

"Tu sais," commença-t-elle, toujours concentrez sur le cafetière, "Je ne comprends pas, Cooper. Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais d'accord, et je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, tu sais, je croyais que tu étais avec moi sur ce coup là. Et c'est parfait si tu as cru que ce serait étrange pour notre amitié, parfait que tu l'ais dit, _'Violet, tu es folle'_, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu étais d'accord. Et ensuite j'étais debout nue devant toi, et c'est à ce moment que tu décides que tu ne peux pas le faire ? Excuse-moi, Coop, mais je ne suis pas très contente de toi en ce moment." Merde ! Elle s'tait juré de ne pas l'appeler Coop.

Personne ne parla durant plusieurs secondes. Violet ne supportait pas ce silence ; elle décida qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair. "Je veux dire, est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça," dit Cooper. Il paraissait défait, fatigué... et sérieux, il y avait une note de sérieux dans son regard. C'était familier, _tu es... beau, oh mon dieu, arrête de parler, Cooper._

Cooper ne s'arrêta pas de parler. "Tu es la plus... stupéfiante des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Violet s'arrêta de bouger et se mordit la lèvre. "Cooper, ne fais pas ça."

Elle le sentit se rapprocher derrière elle, ensuite ses mains étaient sur ses bras de nouveau et il l'éloigna doucement du comptoir et la tourna vers lui. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le sol.

"Violet, regarde moi."

Elle obéit, mais garda une expression provocante.

"Cooper, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé si je pensais... si tu allais... si nous... je... Cooper, tu peux arrêter de frotter mes bras comme ça !"

Il recula. Violet laissa échappé un soupir qui se transforma vite en toux lorsqu'au lieu d'éloigner ses mains, il les posa de chaque côté de son visage.

"Cooper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ses pouces caressaient ses tempes et ses doigts se courbaient à l'arrière de son crâne, s'emmêlant dans ses boucles. Et il la regardait d'une façon qui l'effrayait, parce que c'était familier, c'était la manière dont il la regardait tout le temps, mais elle le voyait différement. C'était l'antithèse de la sécurité. Et la plus mauvaise partie est que c'était familier, comment ne l'avait-elle pas réalisé avant ? Comment avait-elle pu pensé que la façon dont il la regardait était normale pour des amis ? Et il continuait à la regarder et la faisait paniquer. Ses mains caressaient toujours sa tête.

Ce n'était pas juste.

"Cooper." Merde, elle voulait le dire avec un ton de reproche, mais l'exclamation avait disparu d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne laissant qu'un murmure enroué.

Son visage n'était-il pas plus proche ? Elle était sûre que son visage était plus proche du sien que quelques secondes auparavant. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas se concentrer correctement.

"Ton rire."

"Quoi ? Cooper, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"La façon que tu as de t'énerver quand tu beurres ton toast et que le beurre est trop dur pour s'étaler. La façon dont tes cheveux gonflent plus quand tu les laissent sécher naturellement. Ton sourire."

Elle essayait vraiment, vraiment de détourner son regard, mais il tenait son visage et elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses yeux.

"La façon dont tu te concentres sur tes patients. Tu t'inquiètes pour eux. La façon dont tu mets à chaque fois une fraise dans ta bouche avant de jeter la tige. Ton sarcasme. Tes yeux."

Elle ouvrit la bouche. "Je ne..."

"C'était mon top ten."

Elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et passa sa main devant ses yeux impatiemment. Elle se sentait prise de vertige.

"C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas le faire, Violet. Tu m'as demandé du sexe sans attache et c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas te donner."

Il la regardait comme si elle était faite en or ou en cristal, peut-être ; elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fragile auparavant.

"Je vais t'embrasser maintenant."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma rapidement alors que ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Cooper.

Il se recula après un moment et Violet chancela, se sentant désorientée, alors que Cooper la regardait. "Comment c'était ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je..." Le cerveau de Violet était toujours concentré sur sa phrase _'je vais t'embrasser maintenant.'_

"Re-essayons," dit Cooper.

"Attends !" Violet s'éloigna de lui. Une vague de douleur s'abbatit sur elle alors qu'elle bougea, elle grinça des dents et se massa la nuque avec ses doigts. Cooper semblait inquiet et tendit la main. "Non ! Cooper. Ne me touches pas. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la conversation et sur le fait que tu me touches en même temps, alors tu vas garder tes mains pour toi."

Cooper leva ses mains et fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Bien. Merci. Cooper..." Violet le regarda de façon pénétrante. "Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes amis."

"Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Que tu sois déprimiée ou troublée, c'est le deal. C'était la première chose. Deuxième chose, je suis amoureux de toi."

"Oh mon dieu." Elle couvrit son visage de sa main.

"J'ai essayé de te le dire, Violet. J'ai même fait un pacte avec un gamin de dix ans ! Mais tu étais toujours en train de penser à... je veux dire, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais ensuite tu m'as demandé de le faire et je savais que c'était juste le sexe, mais je croyais que ce serait assez. Et évidemment, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien. Et maintenant nous voilà. Et je suis désolé si ça te fait peur, mais c'est là. Je suis amoureux de toi."

"Je... ne peux pas, je..."

"Laisse moi te dire pourquoi je suis un bon choix pour toi."

"Pourquoi tu es..."

"Je suis intelligent. Je suis gentil. J'embrasse bien. Je cuisine. Je suis toujours là pour toi, chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi. Je ris à tes blagues et tu ris au mienne. Je sais comment te dire que tu as tord. Je pense que tu es belle. Je n'en aurais jamais marre de toi. Je pense que tu es folle, et ça me fait seulement t'aimer plus encore. Je ne veux pas la perfection - je te veux toi. Et, pour tout dire, j'ai peur maintenant, mais je te dis tout ça parce que je t'aime."

Violet était toujours les yeux grands ouverts, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à s'enfuir par la porte. Cooper, c'était Cooper qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, dit toutes ces choses qu'elle aimait le plus en lui, choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu mais connaissait déjà. A part...

"Violet, dis quelque chose."

"Tu embrasses bien ?" _Merde, Violet._

"Je... oui, c'est vrai."

Violet passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Montre-moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Montre-moi, Coop."

Durant un instant, elle pensa qu'il s'était figé ; puis ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses bras et elle se trouva attirée contre lui, leurs regards se croisèrent durant une brève seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, désespérément, amoureusement. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sans réfléchir et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'abandonnant de tout son poids contre lui alors que ses jambes s'affaiblissaient. Elle pouvait entendre son sang battre à ses tympans ; cela la rassura de savoir que son coeur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre. Elle ne s'était jamais noyée auparavant, mais elle pensa d'une manière extravagante au fond de son esprit que c'était probablement à cela que ça ressemblait.

Cooper arrêta de l'embrasser et recula doucement. Violet avait la bouche entrouverte, elle chancela un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retenir au comptoir. Elle respira profondément, clignant des yeux rapidement.

"Violet ? Ca va ?"

Elle secoua la tête rapidement.

"Violet, parle-moi."

"Tu n'embrasses pas bien." Cooper sembla confus. "Tu embrasses foutument bien."

Cooper sourit largement, puis réfléchit et baissa les yeux. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour me donner ma chance ?"

Violet ne dit rien. Soudain anxieux, Cooper releva la tête.

Elle le regardait fixement. Il pouvait dire à l'expression de son visage que son cerveau bouillonnait. Il attendit.

Violet soupira longuement. "D'accord."

"Attends... d'accord ? D'accord quoi ?"

Violet commença à sourire malgré elle. "D'accord."

"D'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ok. Wow. Wow. D'accord, c'est... c'est super ! Hum, Violet ? Voudrais-tu... dîner ? Ce soir... avec moi ?"

"Oui."

"Wow. Je veux dire... je peux passer te prendre à dix-huit heures ?"

Violet acquiesça de nouveau, et Cooper fit de même. Il se tourna et quitta la pièce rapidement sans un autre mot, mais alors qu'il passait devant le vitre, Violet vit qu'il sourait. Elle se détourna et prit la cafetière. Maintenant c'était l'heure de la caféine.

Alors qu'elle qu'elle prenait un mug, Violet vit son reflet dans la vitre. Elle sourait, elle aussi.


End file.
